Several Things Left
by HouksaiTenshi
Summary: In which a man cursed by an unknown spell spends the remainder of his short life finding the one responsible for his torture. Rated T for some instances of language/descriptive violence. Ignore the category, I couldn't find one also my first fic!
1. Chapter 1

The bell rang. _Bong…………_

This is the first time that he was ever distracted from his work that night. He looked down at his handiwork to assess the situation, and then up into the rain-filled sky. He silently cursed under his breath with a dawning realization that it might be too late.

_Bong…………_

_There isn't any time for this_, he thought to himself. There wouldn't be any time for cleanup on this one. One knows that once the bell rings-

_Bong…... Bong……_

-and they got more frequent, your chances of getting out of this place alive were very slim. Making a mental note to badger himself later, he abandoned the half-bloody body and made a break for the gates, careful to use the shadows to his advantage.

_Bong…bong…BONG…_

He grimaced a bit at the last bong, not because of terror, but because of wonder. The bell never rang outside of one volume, so this must be an extra-special time….a time he would be sure to miss if he could help it. Unable to help himself, he looked up into the sanctuary of the building he had exited, where the bell was, and saw nothing. The bell wasn't moving anymore. In fact, everything felt very still; the rain had stopped as well.

Hoping that everything that just happened _was_ a hallucination, he stopped moving under the safety of a large, dead oak. The black of the night and the lack of a moon under the dissipating storm clouds unnerved him. He had no idea why he felt this way, usually he was more sure of what he was doing. _Damn those old wives tales…_Of course the bell hadn't been ringing louder, it hadn't been ringing at all. Looking at the tower, there was no evidence, and he had some instances of insanity in the last few months.

Regaining his composure, he traced his frantic path back to the head of the steeple. Locating the mutilated body he had been working on, he shrank to his knees and tried to finish the job. He sank his teeth into the open wounds and drained the man of the rest of his blood. While he ate and filled up to his level of satisfaction, he noticed a nametag on the late man's shirt. It read:

**Professor Henry Bates**

**2****nd**** Division**

**Advanced Quantum Theory**

_This guy must have been important,_ he thought, and for a moment the human side of him felt remorse. He regretted that his drive for food was put above all else, and cursed the beast that put him under this condition. As much as he hated it, it sure tasted good……

Once he was satisfied, he quickly buried the body in a patch of soft dirt and made his way back to the cage doors. To failed attempts and one failed kick told him that the door was locked. What's worse is that the gate _didn't_ have a lock on it. He stared at the gate a long while before deciding to attempt to jump over it. It was only about 20 feet tall, _it should be an easy feat_, he thought.

He crouched on his haunches and sprang up over the gate…until he was knocked backward by a seemingly transparent barrier. He fell back onto the ground, but being what he was he reacted quickly and landed on his shiny boots. He frowned his bloody mouth at the gate and wondered aloud: "What the fuck is going on here?" His mind led back to the bell, and at how sure he had been that it was fake. As he stood there, he remembered the conditions of the bell once more. That's when the murderous realization dawned on him.

There was no moon.

The clouds had gone from the storm, but being so wrapped up in his own thoughts he hadn't realized that something he noticed every night wasn't there. His heart began to beat quickly and he accidentally spat up some of Henry's blood. His eyes danced furiously in his sockets back and forth, looking for the threatening entity. At last, he located it. The lights in the steeple had come on.

Currently, the transparent barrier wasn't so transparent. Ghostly faces and etherical beings loomed around the walls and leered at him. They made no sounds, but their sight was sickening enough. He closed his eyes from this hellish vision and muttered that he had come to finish him off. There wasn't a point in trying to evade him. Reluctantly, he made his way up the steps into the steeple.


	2. Memories Are a Pain

As much as his heart was beating, he somehow found himself making light of this situation. Mabye he could evade him….. he had done it before. He even began to gain confidence that he could defeat him. He began to reminisce about his life, and how he came to be what he is.

_A mansion overlooking the edge of the Atlantic Ocean loomed just in his view. When he saw it behind the wheel of his Cadillac, his heart swelled with joy and anticipation. The love of his life, Juliana Corset, was waiting for him there. He had asked for her hand in marriage and she had lovingly accepted. She had invited him over for the weekend and they planned to do wonderful things together. She wasn't tall, but she was powerful. When you looked into her eyes, experience and understanding blazed at you. They weren't the eyes that harbored withering looks, and she was kind to everyone._

He stepped up one stair.

_He knocked on her door after pulling into her driveway, and her happy face appeared a few seconds later. They both flung themselves at each other and said hello in the way only a close couple could. It really was the best night of his life already, he thought. Anytime he saw her, he felt satisfied._

_They both entered the house and went into the kitchen, where they cooked some kind of weird seafood for an hour, a regular feast for both of them. They ate in silence, enjoying each other's company across a small table in the dining room._

He stepped up the next stair.

_They had both lain on the couch that night, and had watched a couple of movies and played some video games. Juliana had a knack at playing games. Each time he lost, he laughed and kissed her cheek, which earned him blooming looks of adoration. They had slept on the couch with their arms around each other._

He stepped onto the next step.

_When he awoke the next morning, his arms had been empty, and Juliana was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't worried; perhaps she had gone to tend to her pets downstairs. He decided that Juliana would be ok and began to make breakfast._

_By the time he had finished eating by himself, he felt a little worried. He searched through the house. Under every desk and behind every curtain, but found nothing. Finally, at the point of panic, he noticed a rather small note on the door of the fridge:_

_Please come to the Park. I have a surprise! ~Juliana_

_Instantly relief spread through him, and his heart regained its normal pulse. So she was at the park waiting for him, and she had a surprise! Although, for some reason, the situation struck him as a little odd….Juliana wasn't a morning person. He shrugged off the feeling and went outside to start his car._

_On the hood of his car, he was bewildered at the sight of large, dusty pawprints and a trail of some strange liquid leading out to the road. Somehow, that big dumb dog from next door had escaped for the hundredth time and attempted to sleep on his car. Dogs do the weirdest things, he thought to himself._

The next step, slower his time.

_While he was driving, he noticed that the morning moon was nowhere to be seen, and the sunlight was a strange pinkish color. He stared at where the moon SHOULD be, and began to feel a little sick. He wanted to get to the Park as soon as possible. _

_When he got to the park, he was surprised to find it abandoned. Actually, on the drive there, he hadn't seen one person on the road, or any cars for that matter. He did see someone, however. He saw a body. The body of Juliana._

_She seemed to be alright…. She didn't seem to have any visible wounds. But her skin was icy to the touch and she didn't have a heartbeat. She was dead._

_He fell over backwards and couldn't look away from her body. He was filled with grief and remorse at this terrible loss. He violently swore to himself that he would kill whoever did this to his fiancé, and looking up that's when he saw it. A large, lumbering vision from hell, leering at him._

He stared right back at it, waiting for it to make a move.


End file.
